


Touch Transcends Words

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Reader doesn't understand whatever language it is that Cats speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: When you were taken into the Jellicle tribe you had never heard another cat's voice. Struggling to learn a new language you are left bewildered when there is talk of a Macavity attack.Luckily there is someone who can comfort you in a way that you understand.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Touch Transcends Words

The Jellicles had gathered in a tight group, discussing something amongst themselves. All of them looked worried, or at least very serious, and their voices were hushed and earnest. Old Deuteronomy looked on silently, her gold-orange coat glowing in the dim light of the abandoned theatre. You stood to the side, unsure of what to do. 

‘What happened?’ you wanted to ask, but you didn’t know the words. None of the cats besides the Jellicle matriarch looked familiar to you as you scanned the group. Of course you wouldn’t recognize very many in the first place; you’d been adopted into the Jellicle tribe after growing up alone in London alleys. 

“We ---- -- stop Macavity, -- it ---- ------ -----!” A cat raised her voice, and amidst the unfamiliar words you recognized a name. 

With wide eyes you looked again at Old Deuteronomy. She met your gaze and nodded reassuringly before she looked away. Comforted slightly, your ears pricked up as another cat joined the group. 

The sight of the familiar grey tabby made you feel more at ease. You trusted Munkustrap implicitly; most cats would probably say the same. He didn’t see you as he was immediately drawn into the group, and your tentative nuzzle against his shoulder went unnoticed. You backed away, tail drooping. 

Watched by Old Deuteronomy and moderated by Munkustrap, the discussion slid into debate and finally reached its conclusion. You joined the other Jellicles in paying respects to Old Deuteronomy, then returned to your spot by a discarded set-piece. Many of the cats chose not to disperse, remaining to talk amongst themselves. The sound was soothing, like wind in the trees at the park. Your mouth stretched wide in a yawn. 

Then someone said your name; the name you’d been given.

“What?” you asked as you turned around.

It was Munkustrap, an expression of concern on his face. “What’s -----?” 

You shook your head, tail beginning to swish back and forth. 

With eyes full of sympathy he moved closer and gently touched his nose to yours in greeting. 

“Munk?” You weren’t feeling confident enough to try for his full name. 

“Yes?”

You leaned back so you could see his face. “You help me. Thank you."

Munkustrap smiled, then frowned when he noticed that you were still tense from earlier. Placing a reassuring paw on your arm, he guided you over to a wooden ledge on one side of the prop and sat beside you. Again he said something that you didn’t understand, but his voice was low and soothing so you smiled. 

Tilting your head to the side, you moved closer so you could rest your head on his shoulder. His fur was smooth and soft on your cheek, and some of your worry melted away. 

Munkustrap's gentle smile returned as he leaned his head against yours. A moment later he wrapped his arms around you; careful not to hold you too tightly but still pulling you in to rest against his chest. 

With a happy sigh you focused on Munkustrap’s steady breathing, your heart fluttering when he shifted so you were completely enveloped in his embrace. You found your eyelids drifting down as he murmured soothing things that you didn’t understand (you didn’t need to, really). 

You looked up at him sleepily, a flutter in your heart prompting you to speak. A frown creased your forehead as you searched for the words, and Munkustrap ran his tail down your leg before placing a paw beneath your chin. 

“It’s alright." 

Those were the first words he'd ever said to you, and the first you'd ever heard. 

"Munk, I…” You shook your head, nervous to continue but the strange feeling in your heart urged you on. “I…” 

Munkustrap hushed you gently with a finger on your lips, and held you. 

Words could wait.


End file.
